The present invention relates to networked devices, and more particularly to improving educational environments using networked devices.
Good teachers often xe2x80x9ctake the pulsexe2x80x9d of their classrooms by checking how attentive their students are, or by asking students to raise their hands. While this is quick, easy, and cheap, it only works for certain kinds of information. In particular, while seating in a typical classroom configuration, it is hard to indicate a spatial position in a projected image verbally, or with a quick gesture.
In a similar way, students have very few means in ordinary classrooms to gauge their understanding relative to their fellow students. In particular, students may have infrequent opportunities to see how they answered a question relative to their fellow students.
Existing technology-based classroom assessment systems are based upon simple stimulus and response types. Typically, responses are either multiple choice or numeric. Moreover, existing systems show summary data in a form different from that which the student generated the response. For instance, student multiple choices appear on their screen as separate radio buttons, but appear on the summary display in a histogram. An example of such systems is ClassTalk, a product that utilizes Texas Instruments (TI) calculators. There are also many systems to allow people in a room to vote, and have poll results instantly tabulated. Finally, there are classroom groupware systems in which students can collaboratively add ideas to a database, or control parts of a simulation; these systems are not quick and easy to use in the course of ordinary classroom activities, but for the most part, demand major changes in the teaching approach.
Educational stakeholders increasingly demand accountability for use of technology in classrooms. Moreover, ample research shows that teachers teach better and students learn better when there is rapid feedback about the students"" current state of comprehension or understanding. There is thus a need for a system that provides a quick, easy, meaningful way for teachers to xe2x80x9ctake the pulse of their studentsxe2x80x9d and for students to see how their current understanding relates to their peer""s understanding.
A system, method and computer program product are provided for giving feedback in an educational environment using networked devices. Initially, the group leader selects a 2 or 3D image stimulus, and indicates their selection to a server computer. This image is then displayed to a plurality of individual group members utilizing a plurality of networked devices operated by the group members, and, optionally, made visible on one or more additional displays, such as a projected display
Using their networked device, each individual group member then indicates one or more marks or annotations on the image stimulus image in the form of feedback, which constitute that member""s response. These responses may include points, lines, shapes, and many other forms of annotation, as well as additional attributes further specifying the response.
Thereafter, a server computer receives this response from the individual group members utilizing the network between the devices and the server computer. The responses of all group members are then aggregated, by superimposing the response marks or annotations on the image stimulus image. Optionally, additional processing may be performed, which may sort, filter, color, scale, label, replace, or otherwise transform the aggregated responses before composing them with the image stimulus image. The server computer then makes the composed image available for viewing by the group leader and/or group members, utilizing one or more of the display devices available to the leader and members.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the networked devices may include thin client devices. Further, such thin client devices may include wireless devices. Still yet, the wireless devices may include hand-held wireless devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs) each including a stylus.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the aggregated feedback may keep the identity of the individual group members secret. Further, the aggregated feedback may be transmitted to the networked devices operated by the individual group members. In another aspect, the feedback may be received from the individual group members only after the feedback is entered by the individual group members, and the feedback is subsequently authorized for transmission.
As an option, the image stimulus may include a plurality of sequentially displayed frames of images, i.e. a movie. Further, the aggregated feedback may be stored for display utilizing the Internet. This may be done for allowing other interested members to review the feedback.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, the group leader may be allowed to select at least one of a plurality of summary types. The feedback may thus be aggregated based on the selected summary type. Further, the feedback may be compared with a correct response for distinguishing the feedback based on the comparison. Optionally, the feedback may be distinguished using color-coding.
As yet another option, the group leader may be capable of selecting which of the individual group members to which to display the image stimulus.
As such, teachers and students benefit by having an enriched interaction that allows teachers to create a xe2x80x9csnapshotxe2x80x9d of student understanding that is more rich and full-featured than current solutions. Makers of teaching and learning hardware and software benefit by having a readily available assessment system which demonstrates the efficacy of their product.